


The Morning After

by dadezra



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alluded smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: The morning after you sleep with Spencer for the first time.





	The Morning After

“Mmmmm” I moan as I’m pulled out of my sleep by the feeling of lips pressed to my neck. I could feel him kissing over all the love bites he’d left me last night. My eyes slowly opened and I arch my back to stretch out my sore body. Spencer lifts his head from my neck and a smile forms on his face.

“Morning.” His voice is still raspy. He reaches to my forehead and brushes the messy bedhead hair off my forehead. “Morning.” I breath. He moved to the space in bed beside me and pulled me into him. He was cradling me to his chest while he ran his large hand down my bare back, tracing a finger along my spine. I shivered at the slight touch.

My mind was a blur, filled with the heated moments of last night. Spencer had made you feel things you’d never known possible. It had started as normal date night, chinese takeout on the couch with a movie. Something was different though. The sexual tension was intense. His arm was around my shoulders, his body was radiating warmth and he smelled so good.

I had lifted myself up to kiss him. It wasn’t like any kiss we’d shared before. This one was slow, sensual even. We pulled away to look at each other and catch our breath.

“Wow…” He’d whispered and I nodded. His hair was perfectly tousled from my hands and his lips were slightly swollen. “You’re beautiful.”

“Spencer,” I began. “I’m ready.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“I want you.” I explained as I moved to straddle him and crash my lips to his.

This was the first time we’d slept together and it was magical. Spencer had asked me several times during, if I was okay or if he needed to stop. It was slow and gentle and perfect.

Now he had me in his arms and peppered kisses all over the top of my head and face as I giggled.

“Spence.” I eventually stop him. “How was last night? I mean, well, was it okay?” He pulled away to get a good look at me. “It was better than okay. Last night was incredible.” Now he was the one that looked worried. “It was good for you, right?”

“Yes, of course. I loved last night.”

“Good. We should do this more often.” He pulled himself off the bed and pulled a pair of boxers off the floor to put on. He caught me watching him and smirked. My face heats up and I look away. “I’ll be right back, babe.”

While he’s gone I search for the panties that had been tossed across the room in the passion of last night. I find them draped over the lamp on his dresser. I then grab Spencer’s button up to throw on and then cozy back up in the bed.

Spencer returns a minute later with two steaming mugs. He hands one to me and I sip, “Mmm hazelnut, my favorite.”

“I know,” He smiles. I scoot over, making room for Spencer to climb back in.

“You look good in my clothes.” He smirks. I shake my head which is resting on his shoulder, smiling. He places a kiss on my temple and then continues to sip his drink.

“This is perfect.” I sigh contentedly.

“The perfect morning after a perfect night.” Spencer agrees.


End file.
